


Apocalyptic Rendezvous

by BopWritesThings



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Best friends Rick & Daryl, Daryl Dixon is good with babies, Daryl Dixon loves kids, F/M, Mom Reader, Other, Protective Daryl Dixon, Rick Grimes is a sweetie, reader has a baby son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BopWritesThings/pseuds/BopWritesThings
Summary: Y\N Has been on her own for 11 months now give or take, haveing fallen pregnant after a rendezvous with another member of her old camp a few weeks before it fell.She successfully gave birth to her now two-month-old baby boy Dallas, but being on her own for so long has really taken its toll on the new mom, after coming across a prison with other survivors she decides to take the chance at asking for help not knowing this was the start of a whole new romance.One that's more than just a little rendezvous.Daryl x Reader Set in prison ara just after the governor.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Reader, Daryl Dixon/You, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee, Rick Grimes & You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Apocalyptic Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> First XReader fic so please be nice! I hope you like it and stick around for updates! More chapters coming don't worry!

Rick sighed loudly as he stepped out into the prison yard, impromptu runs here a bit of a pain in the ass but he can pull it if it means keeping his baby girl alive. They hadn’t had anything planned but this morning Daryl had spoken up saying they where running alarmingly low on baby formula and, even though the baby formula isn’t as healthy for the baby as breast milk and Judith doesn’t particularly care for it, it keeps her healthy and thats more than enough for Rick. headed further into the yard movement catches his eye at the gate, A woman, a hooded gut-filled poncho covering her is peering into the yard a bit wearily. She has a machete and when she catches sight of actual human life  _ armed _ human life she drops it to her side and raises her shakey hands in submission. 

Seeing her obvious nervousness Rick only rests his hand on his gun rather than drawing it, they hadn’t had very many people walk up to the gate. Only Michonne and now this woman, and Rick can tell even if she had a plan to cause trouble she’d be an easy takedown knowing Daryl and the others on watch in the towers watching their every move. “Is there something I can do for you Ms.?” As he studied her a bit she spoke, “i-i-i don’t want to cause any problems at all, I won't even ask for food or any type of supplies and I know that this could be a very  _ very _ big mistake seeing as I have no chance against you people if you decide you don't like me. But I don't have much a choice, not now, I haven't had a safe place to sleep or eat in days and I’m running low on willpower.” she paused and looked down toward her chest area a second and sighed. “You don’t owe me at all and I understand if you turn me away but could I come in just between the first two gates just-just to sit for a second and eat a few power bars? I know that it's a lot to ask from strangers but i-” as she spoke a small whimper sounded and the woman looked a bit panicked as she placed her arms under her poncho and hushed softly, the walkers hadn’t caught it luckily. “Is there someone else with you?” he spoke eyeing her a bit more warily she looked even more flustered and she gently lifted the poncho revealing a sling and a small tuft of auburn hair that squirmed lightly inside. His eyes widened slightly and he signaled for them to open the first gate, allowing her through. She audibly sighed when she was at least out of the walker infested field and safe behind the first fence, Rick could tell she was anxious about it but by the looks of her, if he didn’t at least give her the benefit of the doubt she and that baby would probably be dead in the next 24 hours and he really doesn’t think he could live with the thought of that especially knowing that babies gotta be around Judiths age. 

“What's your name?” he asks. she slips off her heavy-looking bag and the gut slathered poncho and looks at him. 

“Y-y\n Sir, y\n l\n”.

He nods “Rick Grimes, How many walkers have you killed Ms. l\n?” 

She looks puzzled but answers anyway. “Uhm, I-I’ve lost count honestly. I try not to just kill them cause I can, only if they are becoming a problem or they get to close ya know?” Her hands reach down to the baby in the sling, as it coos softly a chubby hand wraps tightly around her finger. 

Rick nods again, “and how many people?” she casts a sad look to the side and sighs “Just one, my Aunt she got bit and didn’t want to turn so she asked me too.” 

He sighs quietly, this woman doesn’t seem to be threatening, especially with a baby but he still wants to talk to the others before deciding if she can become a part of this little family or not. He walks closer to the gate into the yard and unlocks it. “Alright Ms. L\N here’s what I’m gonna do, I’m gonna let you in here and I’m gonna escort you to a cell and let you sit and rest a bit while I talk with the other members of my group. Ok?” he states looking at her. She looks to be thinking it over, probably nervous its a mistake. He speaks again. “We aren’t bad people here, we won't hurt you unless you try to hurt us first.” She nods and bends to grab her bag throwing it back over her shoulders. 

She follows him to the cellblock curiously looking around, as well as trying to avoid any eye contact with the others around, nervous about what they’re thinking. He takes her to an empty cell and lets her in before locking it. “Go ahead and make yourself comfortable ok? I’ll be back

shortly.” she nods to him and smiles gratefully. “Thank you, Sir,” she states and he nods before headed to the yard yelling to gather for a group meeting. ‘

Once everyone’s gathered he starts. “So a lot of you have probably already seen me talking with her, but a woman happened upon the prison and needed a bit of help, she just asked for a safe place to hang out for a bit to feed herself and her baby. But she really could use a permanent spot here, I wanted your guy’s opinion on this before any final decisions.”

They all talked a bit quietly to each other for a minute before Daryl spoke up, “Ya said she has a baby? Ya think she’s got any extra formula or something Judith can eat?” Hershal nods as well “That baby’s gotta eat soon, she’s already getting fussy Bethy’s having a hard time with her.” Rick nods, “We can ask her, but I’m sure she could use something in return so I’m gonna go ahead and offer her a place here. If anyone has a problem with that now’s your chance to say so.” after hearing no objections he nods. “I’m gonna talk to her if she decides to stay make sure to introduce yourself some time today alright?” 

After everyone gives their ok and scatter to their places Rick heads back to the cells to find the woman sitting on the bed, the sling next to her open backpack on the floor a blanket covering the top half and chest area the baby held in her arms under the blanket suckling hungrily. 

He knocks on the bars lightly, not trying to make her uncomfortable. She looks towards him and smiles apologetically, “Sorry, he was getting crabby and I couldn’t just let him cry.” Rick gives her a small smile, “Thats alright Ms. I understand I have a little girl, maybe just a bit older than yours. What’s this little one’s name?” he asks unlocking the cell. Y\N smiles “His name is Dallas, after a good friend of mine. What about your little girl?” she responds, fixing her shirt and taking the blanket off propping Dallas against her shoulder to burp him. Now that he’s visible Rick gets a good look at him, his hair is a dark almost brown alburn color and he has wide curious green eye’s looking right at Rick. The man smiles “Judith, after my son’s favorite teacher.” that earns a small laugh from Y\N as she finishes burping him she rests him in her arms rocking him slowly. 

Rick speaks again “Listen, my group and I are all ok with welcoming the two of you to join us, give you a place to stay and such.” Y/N visibly looks shocked “re-really? Are you sure?” he nods and the woman smiles. “Thank you..honestly, you saved our lives,” she says looking down at her little boy who is now snoozing contently. RIck smiles but it falls when he remembers his little girl is slowly starving. He clears his throat feeling a bit bad for asking for her supplies she only has a backpack. “I apologize to ask this of you but you see, my wife didn’t make it through the birth of Judith and uh, well, she’s starving. And I was wondering if you possibly had any baby formula? It would save us a run as its getting dark and all.” Y\N looks sad at that the thought of a baby going hungry pulling at her heart. “I-I don’t have formula because I usually breastfeed, Uhm…” she looked sheepish as she spoke “but I would be happy to uh f-feed her for you? I mean I have a breast pump if you aren’t comfortable with her nursing off of me. But either way, I can’t stand the thought of her going hungry..” Rick smiles this one a good one. “I won’t make you use a pump my wife tried one with our firstborn and she said its painful. If your willing to do that though I appreciate it greatly,” he states as she stands up tossing the blanket over her shoulder and headed towards him. “Of course! If I can help I’ll do it, your offering me safety its the least I can do.” He smiles as he leads her to the main block where most of his group is. As they enter they gain the attention of everyone. “Everyone, this is y/n l/n she’s the newest of the group. Y\n this is Daryl, Hershal and his two daughters Maggie and Beth, Maggie’s husband Glenn, my son Carl, and Carol and Judith are right over there with Beth. thats not quite everyone but that everyone in our cell block. she smiles and greets everyone, Carol, Beth and Maggie cooing at the snoozing baby in her arms as they talk a bit Carl doing his best to sneak a little peak too, Rick

sure.” y\n laughs. “You can say that again, he’s cute but don't let that fool you his diapers can be lethal.” Daryl chuckles looking down at the baby again, his eye’s search Daryls face for a minute before he gives a big toothless smile. Earning one back from Daryl, just with a bit moire teeth as well as a laugh from y/n “I think he likes you.” she chuckles and Daryl chuckles too. 

Judith finally has her fill and y\n has burped her she falls asleep, y/n hands her off to Beth, who puts her in the playpen. “Do you have something to put him into sleep? If not I think we can find something.” beth pipes up, y\n smiles “I do have a collapsable bassinette I have it strapped to m,y backpack.” she looks at Rick, “where exactly will I be staying? In that cell, I was in before or do you want me somewhere else?” Rick thinks for a minute before replying, “there’s an empty cell upstairs its closer than that one so you wouldn't be so isolated in case something happened. Daryl the perch is yours so do you mind y/n taking a cell up there by you?” he looks up from where he’s still holding Dallas, the baby snoozing against his shoulder contently. “I don’t mind,” he states looking at y\n who smiles. “Awesome! I'm gonna go grab my stuff quick if you got Dallas?” she says looking at the man, who nods. 

y/n heads to the holding cell she was in and Rick gives Daryl a look. His brother from another mother just rolls his eye’s “Don’t gimme that dumb look. Her gruffs, Rick just shakes his head, “come on brother your looking at her like I used to look at Lori.” Daryl rolls his eyes again and Rick laughs “Just make sure you show her which cell is hers I got gardening to do” with that he heads to the fields.

Snorting Daryl stands as y/n heads back into the area, she smiles at him and he gives a small one back. “Cell 19 up top is almost spotless, I don’t think anyone was in there when the place went down so the most thats there is dust.” she nods “ok, awesome I can deal with dust. I’ll go set up his bassinette quick so you can finally set him down.” she says scurrying up the stairs and into the cell, Daryl follows but doesn't enter the cell tell she permits him to, as to not make her uncomfortable. y/n turns to him and beckons him closer pointing to the small pop-up bassinette he gently places the boy in it and sets the blanket over him. 

“Thank you,” he says to y/n, she looks taken aback. “I- that was my line?” she says with a laugh. “Thank you for letting me stay and thank you for watching my boy.” the man blushes "I mean thank you for feeding Judith, she could have died if you hadn't have done that. She’s one that I don’t want to lose." he says looking up at her, y\n smiles and nods "Honestly, its the least I can do. I appreciate what you guys are doing for us so anytime that pretty girl needs something I'll be glad to help as best I can." Daryl smiles small and nods. "Well, I guess you should rest a bit I'm sure Carol can find some clothes for you to get washed up later but you look ready to fall over so a nap outta do you good," he states and y/n nods sighing "yes, a nap sounds Phenomenal. Thank you again, for everything Daryl if you get a chance to tell Rick I said thank you as well please." the man nods before heading out of the cell and pinning a blanket up to cover the doorway for her. He sighed headed back to his daily duties.

Something about this woman really lights something protective in him and it sets him on edge a bit he doesn't know anything about her but he supposes if anything, this woman could at the very least, use a friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already writing the second part so stay tuned! I'm so glad to finally have this out! leave your thoughts to let me know if it's worth continuing or if you think you have something to, maybe add to the plot I'm open to working with my readers to add elements to this story so please don't be shy. Any Kudos appreciated!


End file.
